Tig and Tai 2
by Lion warrior
Summary: Tigress Tai-Lung's fighting is annoying everyone, especially Po. While it's understandable why they don't like each other, their views change when a "special" friend of Po's arrives


Tig and Tai 2

 **I own nothing.**

 **This is based on one of my one-shots**

* * *

Po was at the Jade Palace resting when- "DAHH! Why you little klutz!" Screamed a voice.

"Oh, the mighty warrior can't see in front of his face now, can he?" shouted a familiar voice. Po sighed.

"Not again," The panda sleepily mumbled. This is a normal day in the Jade Palace. The team would be rudely awakened by another fight by two felines. Tai-Lung, who Po redeemed back from the Spirit realm, and Tigress. It was well known that the two didn't see eye to eye, but their fighting was starting to cause sleep loss. And it was starting to make Po a bit more irate. Po got up from his bed, stumbled outside of his room and looked down the hall to see Tai-Lung and Tigress arguing over a mess of scrolls that Tai-Lung was carrying. Monkey got out as well.

"What's wrong now?" Monkey yawned.

"I don't know, but I'm going to fix it now," Po muttered. He quietly stood next to the two arguing and suddenly covered their mouths. "Now listen, I'm very tired today because of your little 'debate' yesterday. I... need... a break from your bickering. That means no more shouting! GOT IT!" Normally, Po wouldn't have the heart to speak like this to both Tigress AND Tai-Lung, but the red-rimmed eyes and the bags underneath them made the two felines feel sympathetic. They both nodded and Po released their mouths. "I'm going downstairs where I can AT LEAST hear my own thoughts."

"(Whistles) You guys really set him off this time," Monkey noted.

"Well if this kid would watch where she's going," Tai-Lung argued.

"Why are you caring scrolls so early in the morning?" Tigress demanded to know.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I train."

"I would train early too if I was in your condition," Tai-Lung rolled his eyes. Tigress growled. Suddenly, three ninjas stars were flung at them and stuck to the wooden floor. The three looked up and saw Po with a face that could only be described as a sleep-deprived demon.

"No... Arguing," He whispered in a grim voice. Then he slid out as mysteriously as he came in.

"Um... unless you guys want to be killed by a fluffy panda, you should at least fake liking each other."

"Po killing someone?" Tai-Lung chuckled, "Come on, primate, that's a little far-fetched."

"I'm sorry, Monkey. But he does, unfortunately, have a point."

"Really?" Monkey said, "How much of Po do you guys really know?" The two felines looked at each other and shrugged. "Maybe he has a hidden past or something. The point is not to push Po past his breaking point."

"Come on. This is the panda we're talking about. He couldn't hurt a fly," Tai-Lung confidently said. The rest of the day went on as normal. Tigress and Tai-Lung do... few times get along. Enough to fight bandits and other things, but they normally just glare at each other intensely. One time, Viper joked that they were fighting like a couple. She regretted that because Tai-Lung and Tigress started arguing about it until the next day. So the two were arguing again until Shifu got fed up.

"That's enough," Shifu shouted. They both suddenly stood erect. Old training still works. "Go out into the village and at least see how Po is doing." The two looked at each other.

"Why?"

"He promised to get me some special dumplings, and I need a break from you! Now GO!" Shifu ordered, rubbing his head. The two felines walked down the mountain while Tigress could see Tai-Lung's smirk.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"I feel sorry for you. Groveling at the red panda's bidding."

"Master Shifu is my master. Something you wouldn't understand," Tigress grunted.

"Hmm," Tai-Lung still smirked. Then he started to laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, kitten, I was just thinking about what Monkey said this morning. That Po could kill someone," Tai-Lung chuckled. "Has the panda ever killed anyone?"

"Po's never killed anyone intentionally, and not in the normal sense. He let the cannon collapse on Shen, he 'overpowered' Kai, and he sent you to the Spirit Realm, which I wish he just left you there."

"Insults aside," Tai-Lung merely brushed away as they got closer to the shop. "It's hard to imagine Po... angry."

"GET OUT!" Shouted a familiar voice. The two felines rushed to the shop where they saw Po angrily wielding a knife in front of an innocent looking weasel.

"Po, my old friend. Why so... so angry? I thought everything back then was in the past," The weasel nervously quaked. A knife land right at his feet. "YIPE!"

"In the past?! You nearly made me kill someone I loved. And if it weren't for the fact that it would stain the floor, I would kill you now!" Po shouted, taking another knife, looking like he was about to grab the weasel and stab him straight in the chest, but the weasel was quick.

"I... it was an accident. You know that. We didn't mean to-"

"To make me look like a crook! To throw me under the cart like trash?! I NEVER want to see you again in this shop or in this village!"

"If we can come to some understanding," The weasel tried to reason. Po launched a knife at his head. The weasel ducked as the knife got lodged in the wall.

"GET OUT!" Po screamed again. The weasel stumbled out as quick as he could. Po took the knife off of the wall and threw it back into the kitchen.

"O...kay," Tai-Lung struggled to say. "I've only ever seen that much hatred in... well, me."

"Good thing you can realize that," Tigress muttered.

"Really, insults now?"

"Come on," Tigress urged as they slowly approached Po. "Po?" They asked cautiously. Po's head shot up and he smiled his usual genuine smile.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?"

"Um... Hey," Tai-Lung said, struggling to figure out what to say. "Um... we're here for the stuff that Shifu ordered."

"Oh, right. The dumplings. Coming up," Po cheerfully replied. As he worked in the back, Tigress and Tai-Lung talked with him through the little window.

"So, who was that?" Tigress asked.

"Who was what?" Po asked. Tigress started to get annoyed.

"Po, who was the person you were yelling at?" Po's demeanor changed again. Po seemed annoyed again.

"He's no one important," Po explained calmly. Tigress gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Po, that innocent weasel was-"

"THAT WRETCH!" Po shouted, wiping his body around and almost targeting all of his anger at Tigress. Tigress was truly stunned, but Po started to calm back down. "That weasel is not innocent," Po said, going back to his dumplings. Tai-Lung took over because he could see that Tigress was frozen.

"Then what's the story behind you and him."

"It's nothing, guys. You don't have to care so much about it," Po replied, then Tigress snapped out of her shock.

"But Po, we care about you," Tigress added. Po stopped making the dumplings and sighed.

"That guy's name is Lee. Do you want the short story or long story?" Po asked.

"Whatever story you're comfortable sharing," Tai-Lung said.

"Well, I had a hard time fitting in and Lee was one of my friends. We would always get in trouble together, but I was too stupid to see that I was getting played by him all the time. One time, he convinced me to go into a person's house. He said that they stole something from him. He wanted me to steal it back for him at all cost. He said that they also killed his friend in the process of stealing the stuff."

"What were you looking for?"

"I don't even remember," Po sighed, "Because when I went into the house at night, I was ready to kill the person if I had to. Then when I got into the house, the owner spotted me. I couldn't see them so I attacked them, and I was about to finish him off when I realized it was my dad." Tigress and Tai-Lung's eyes widened. "I was breaking into his storage house nearby. I was so terrified. I nearly killed my own dad. I told him everything, and then he told me the truth about Lee." Po growled, "He was a lying backstabber. And that's why I acted the way I did."

"Wow, I'm sorry, Po," Tai sighed.

"We both are," Tigress added. Po gave them the dumplings they were sent for.

"Sorry, you had to see that side of me, though." Po apologized.

"It's alright. We all have sides of ourselves we would rather not talk about," Tigress said. With that, Tigress and Tai-Lung left the shop quieter. "Well, that was... different." Tai didn't answer until he gave a great sigh. He offered up his hand to Tigress. "What's this?"

"A call for a truce."

"What?"

"After seeing Po's reaction, I realized that this little... tit for tat thing we have is pointless. We don't like each other for obvious reasons. Why don't we just agree not to bother each other? That means we simply don't get in each other's way." Tigress thought about it. "It's wrong to have that much hatred for anyone."

"Yes," Tigress agreed, shaking Tai's hand. "Yes, it is. Truce then."

* * *

It was night time when Tai-Lung heard a noise coming from Tigress's room. He silently walked over and saw she was still asleep. Or at least he thought she was. As he was about to turn back, "And why are you sneaking into my room?"

"Wow, Po's right. You are a light sleeper," Tai-Lung muttered. "I heard a noise. I thought it was you." Then they heard the noise again. Tigress got up and snuck out with Tai-Lung. They followed the sound to the courtyard where they could hear Po, Shifu, Monkey, and a slightly familiar voice. "What the?"

"What is it?"

"It's Po and... Lee?" Tai-Lung said as Tigress looked around the corner. The four seemed like they were chatting normally and Po didn't seem the least angry.

"Again, sorry for the whole thing, Lee," Po apologized.

"It's okay. It's just nice to see your drama skills are still intact," The weasel laughed. Then they saw Master Shifu's ears twitch.

"Who's there!"

"Ahem!" Tai-Lung spoke, with his arms crossed just like Tigress. They both had a stern glare.

"Hehehe, hey guys," Po laughed nervously.

"Someone explain to me what's going on here? I thought you absolutely hated Lee, Po."

"Lee is my play partner. He and I did drama skits together. I asked him to help me do this little thing we had for you guys."

"Which was?"

"Teaching you two how to get over your fighting," Shifu explained, "And to show you how much hatred can affect us."

"So that whole story with you and Lee was fake?" Tigress asked Po.

"Come on, Tigress. You know me. You know I could never get angry enough to kill someone," Po replied.

"Told you," Tai-Lung coughed out. Tigress glared. She was about to say something else, but stopped and simply said,

"Thank you."

"What?" They all said.

"Thank you for teaching us, Po and Master Shifu. You're right. Our fighting is completely pointless. No matter how much I disagree with Tai-Lung, it doesn't change the fact that he's here to stay now," Tigress sighed. Even Tai-Lung was impressed.

"By golly, I think she's finally got it," Lee jested, "Now about the big one," Referring to Tai-Lung.

"Lee," Po said warningly. "You're welcome, Tigress." With that, Lee was escorted off with Monkey for safe travel. Shifu went back to bed.

"I've got to say, Po, I'm surprised you were able to act so well through the entire day," Tai-Lung commented.

"Especially this morning," Tigress added.

"Oh that wasn't acting," Po said sincerely, "That was me actually getting tired of your stupid fighting. When I don't get my rest, I fear nothing." Tigress and Tai-Lung looked at each other with smug grins. He still looked tired so Tigress walked up to him with a smirk.

"Is that so?" Tigress purred seductively. Po, still a little hazy in the mind, grabbed Tigress and kissed her. Tigress's eyes were as wide as dining plates and Po released her and walked back to his room, yawning.

"I fear NOTHING CUTE STRIPE-Y BABY!" Po shouted tiredly. He wouldn't remember anything in the morning. Tigress was speechless as she looked at Tai-Lung, who was also speechless.

"Wh Why are you not saying anything," Tigress asked, still shocked out of her mind.

"Ah, Ah, I.. um... I'm Tai-Lung and I... um... don't know what just happened," Tai-Lung stuttered. They both agreed not to say anything about the incident.

 **The End**


End file.
